Celestial Gaia Memories
The collectible devices for Kamen Rider Twin. Rider Memories * Nuclear Memory The Nuclear Memory contains our knowledge of atomic energy and its destructive power. Also Known As: Fission Memory Designation: ? Warrior * Vibration Memory The Vibration Memory contains our knowledge of movement. Also Known As: Shaking Memory * Flower Memory The Flower Memory contains our knowledge of nature. Also Known As: Growing Memory Designation: Healing Warrior * Speaker Memory The Speaker Memory contains our knowledge of making noise. Also Known As: Sound Wave Memory * Circus Memory The Circus Memory contains our knowledge of having fun. Also Known As: Silly Memory Designation: Toon Warrior * Dragon Memory The Dragon Memory contains our knowledge of mythology. Also Known As: Wyvern Memory * Reaper Memory The Reaper Memory contains our fascination with death. Also Known As: Grim Reaper Memory * Krysis Memory The Krysis Memory contains our ability to create chaos. Form: Robotic Bat * Circuit Memory The Circuit Memory contains our knowledge of working together. * Hourglass Memory The Hourglass Memory contains our knowledge of the concept of time. Also Known As: Singularity Memory * Calendar Memory Also Known As: Timing Memory * Second Memory This Memory powers the Second Blade. * Mafia Memory The Mafia Memory contains our knowledge of crime. Also Known As: Magistrate Memory * Zero Memory The Zero Memory contains our knowledge of the end of all things. * (Bomb) Memory Pseudo Memories * Centipede Flashdrive * Scorpion Drill * (Bat) Camera * (Frog) Speaker * (Denden) Goggle Celestial T2 Memories * T2 Angel Memory: Memories of Holiness * T2 Baby Memory: Memories of Youth * T2 Circus Memory: Memories of Fun * T2 Dragon Memory: Memories of Mythology * T2 Election Memory: Memories of Choice * T2 Flower Memory: Memories of Nature * T2 Gift Memory: Memories of Kindness * T2 Hourglass Memory: Memories of Time * T2 Idea Memory: Memories of Intellegence * T2 Judgement Memory: Memories of Justice * T2 Krysis Memory: Memories of Chaos * T2 Lady Memory: Memories of Love * T2 Mafia Memory: Memories of Crime * T2 Nuclear Memory: Memories of Atomic Energy * T2 Opera Memory: Memories of Tragedy * T2 Pencil Memory: Memories of Creativity * T2 Quasar Memory: Memories of Space * T2 Reaper Memory: Memories of Death * T2 Speaker Memory: Memories of Noise * T2 Torment Memory: Memories of Suffering * T2 Underground Memory: Memories of Ground * T2 Vibration Memory: Memories of Movement * T2 Walrus Memory: Memories of the Arctic * T2 X-Ray Memory: Memories of Anatomy * T2 Yucky Memory: Memories of Disgust * T2 Zero Memory: Memories of Uselessness Dopant Memories New Museum Memories * Angel (Nasca) Terror, Taboo, Clay Doll, Smilodon, Utopia, Quetzalcoatlus Major Dopants Weather, Masquerade Movie Dopants Death, Dummy, Spider, Bat Minor Dopants * Baby (Ice Age) * Cloud * Dice * Idea (Dummy) * Kite * Lady (Yesterday) * Leprechaun * Match * Octopus * Pencil (Puppeteer) * Plant * Quasar (Zone) * Snake * Torment (Weather) * Underground (Violence) * Walrus (Bird) * Worm * X-Ray (Gene) Magma, T-Rex, Money, Anomalocaris, Cockroach, Sweets, Virus, Arms, Triceratops, Liar, Invisible, Nightmare, Beast, Hopper, Jewel, Old, Energy Other Dopants Oyakodon, Bean, Kabuki, Queen, Elizabeth, Yoga, UFO, Commander All Other Memories A''' * Acorn * Anchor * Arrow '''B * Bacteria * Bus C''' * Carpet * Cookie * Crayon '''D * Dance * Dice * Door E''' * Eel * Elixir '''F * Fairy * Fan * Frog G''' * Gate * Ghost * Glue '''H * Hat * Heart I''' * Igloo * Island * Ink '''J * Juju * Jukebox K''' * Kelp * King * Knot '''L * Leaf * Light * Lock * Log M''' * Map * Monster * Moon '''N * Newspaper * Ninja O''' * Opposite '''P * Pencil * Pizza Q''' * Quartz * Quick * Quiet * Quilt '''R * Rainbow * Robot S''' * Snowman * Socks * Sun '''T * Telephone * Tooth * Trash U''' * Umpire * Underwear * United States * Urn '''V * Vampire * Vault * Violin * Vine * Volcano W''' * Watermelon * Wedding * World * Wrapping * Wrestling '''X Y''' * Yarn * Yo-Yo * Yucky '''Z * Zipper * Zombie